warriorclanfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
The Dark Caverns/Roleplay
Here you can RP as a Dark Caverns dragon. In the Dark Caverns.... Arzora hissed smoke and swooped down to a rock. She would kill all the dragons! She would be queen! I will need help... The others must want power as well... ''Arzora tried to scent another dragon through the darkness. ''I just need to get into the living world. Prickl ar 21:04, May 15, 2012 (UTC) (Laelia) I stummbled around in the dark. "Why was I trapped here? I did nothing wrong." ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:18, May 15, 2012 (UTC) Zor snarled as he saw draogns return to the Dark caverns. He had been their for what he thought of as forever, and still stained every dragon's memeory as evil. He had not shown a single sign of fading.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 23:02, May 15, 2012 (UTC) I tripped over a small rock. "I miss the forest!" I cried out. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 23:13, May 15, 2012 (UTC) Zor snorted. "Miss it all you want, cause your not going back, most likely!" called Zor.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 23:17, May 15, 2012 (UTC) "I don't belong here!" I shouted. "I did nothing horribly evil in my life!" ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 23:18, May 15, 2012 (UTC) "What are you saying, that you've never lived in a cave?!" growled Zor. He flicked his tail and leaped up to a blue crystal. He jabbed a talon into, making its glowing blue light life vanish.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 23:26, May 15, 2012 (UTC) "Yes, I'm saying that!" I hissed. "I have no idea what has become of my children! How can a mother live her afterlife like this?" ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 23:28, May 15, 2012 (UTC) Zor snorted. "Ya get what ya disevered." muttered Zor. He happened to be the most popular dragon at the Dark Caverns because of his looks and strength, so he loved it. He leaped down from the dead crystal and stalked into the shadows.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 23:35, May 15, 2012 (UTC) "I deserved none of this!" I hissed. "My children will grow up thinking their father doesn't care for them, that their mother is evil, and that, and-" I let out an angry scream. I noticed he was walking away. "You get back here you stupid, arrogant son of a-" A loud explosion was heard in the distance. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 00:44, May 16, 2012 (UTC) Zor flashed away into darkness, unseen...SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 00:50, May 16, 2012 (UTC) Lava pooled into the cave... ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 00:52, May 16, 2012 (UTC) Zor returned to normal form, and easily walked on the lava because of his tricks. "the lava feels soooo warm, wanna join? Oh, wait, you'll burn!" mocked Zor.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 00:57, May 16, 2012 (UTC) I let out a furious roar. "If Adonis was here right now, he'd leave you bleeding into your stupid lava!" I hissed. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 01:00, May 16, 2012 (UTC) Zor snorted. He disperced the lava. "whatever. Find yourself a den and sleep in it. Or whatever you do." growled Zor. He went hunting for lizards.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 01:04, May 16, 2012 (UTC) I growled and slithered off. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 01:23, May 16, 2012 (UTC) "Stupid, dumb dragon!" I hissed, angrily, as I threw a large boulder up against the cave wall. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:23, May 21, 2012 (UTC) (opps! Gotta be gett'in off!!! My time's almost up!) Zor rolled his eyes. "You know those dumb dragons, Iris and Xaphan?" he growled.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 22:25, May 21, 2012 (UTC) I let out an angry roar. "Don't you dare call my daughter dumb! I'll skin you alive if you say that again you, you, you pathetic excuse for a drake!" (Can we call male dragons drakes or somethin'? We already have she-dragons) ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:28, May 21, 2012 (UTC) Zor let out a puff of smoke. (sure) "Stupid she-dragons." he muttered before disappearing.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 21:15, May 23, 2012 (UTC) I let out another roar and lunged at him. I coiled around him, binding his wings, arms, and legs. I bit down hard on his neck. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 21:54, May 23, 2012 (UTC) "Why do you fight, when what you want is right there?" I hissed from the shadows. Such Sheep-brains to fight when power was already there. The dragon wanted to go home, if she asked I would tell her the way...at a price... Prickl ar 22:02, May 23, 2012 (UTC) "Because I've had enough of this looser drake!" I hissed as I choked him. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:04, May 23, 2012 (UTC) (Silver, each RP goes Icy, Silver, Prickle) Zor rolled his eyes and turned into lava, burning the she-dragon. He reformed away from her.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 22:03, May 23, 2012 (UTC) I let out a snarl and darted forward. "You fools! If you want to fight, go on, but if you want something better to do, STOP!" I screeched. Prickl ar 22:08, May 23, 2012 (UTC) "Fine," I hissed. "What?" ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:09, May 23, 2012 (UTC) "I'm the king here." muttered Zor. He disappeared into smoke.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 22:11, May 23, 2012 (UTC) "Yeah, the king of idiots!" I hissed at him. "Arrogant, stupid, jerk," I muttered. "What is it?" I asked the she-dragon. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:13, May 23, 2012 (UTC) "You want to be where you are suppose to be?" I asked her. Prickl ar 22:14, May 23, 2012 (UTC) "Huh," I said. "I wanna be with my family, with Adonis and my children" ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:16, May 23, 2012 (UTC) "Well, if you died and they are not dead then you cannot go back.." I explained, "But if they are dead like you then I can show you where to go. And if you are living and want to go back, I know exactly where you should go!" Prickl ar 22:19, May 23, 2012 (UTC) I nodded. (You need to clarify that a lot more) ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:21, May 23, 2012 (UTC) (I forgot a word. Read now! is it okay?) Prickl ar 22:26, May 23, 2012 (UTC) "Where" I asked. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:30, May 23, 2012 (UTC) "I'll show you," I said and started off to the bright light, that is where the evil dragons that die first start. That is the way out, too. Prickl ar 22:31, May 23, 2012 (UTC) I nodded. "But I ain't evil," I told her. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:36, May 23, 2012 (UTC) "I know, you told that other dragon. And I ain't evil, too, but no one was here to help me when I came," I told the she-dragon. I flicked my tail to the spinning ball of pure light, "That is the way out!" Prickl ar 23:04, May 23, 2012 (UTC) "Then why don't you go?" I asked. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 23:08, May 23, 2012 (UTC) "It was too late when I found it," I explained. "You need to have came here and know they way out within a day." I eyed the she-dragon. "But now that I found you, I could go. You came here not too long ago, I could go when you go and be back home!" Prickl ar 23:10, May 23, 2012 (UTC) (Where does it lead to exactly?) "It has been much longer than a day..." I said, nervouse about trusting this she-dragon. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 23:12, May 23, 2012 (UTC) (The Living world, if Laelia died then she just goes to the starlit skies) "Oh, I'm sure it will be fine, your not faded like me," I resurred the she-dragon. Prickl ar 23:21, May 23, 2012 (UTC) I nodded and passed through the light.... ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 23:24, May 23, 2012 (UTC) Adriana hissed and slashed at a rotting tree. It split open, maggots coming out of the trunk. She padded off. ❄Moss❄ 17:34, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Lyla was hit by something. She landed back by the entrance to the light. "Ow..." she said. ♥ Icewish ♥ ''The #1 Austria Hetalia Fangirl'' 18:14, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Falcon looked around. He was goingto meet his mate, Daylina by the border. He began to leave when Zortackled him. "You aren't going anywhere!" he spat.Silverstar 14:38, July 23, 2012 (UTC) "(beep)it!' shouted Lealia as she flew away. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 14:41, July 23, 2012 (UTC) "I have to see my mate, no matter how cruel i am!" snarled Falcon, slamming a rock aginst Zor's head.Silverstar 14:43, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Adrianna snarled. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 14:50, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Zor didn't budged. "Don't try hurting me, I'm far more powerful then you!" snarled Zor, biting down on Flacon's neck. Falcon screeched in pain.Silverstar 14:54, July 23, 2012 (UTC) "You can't hurt us!" Adrianna snarled. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 14:56, July 23, 2012 (UTC) "I can hurt a weakling like him!" snarled Zor. Falcon was released, and he sat dwon, panting. "You can feel pain!" growled Falcon.Silverstar 14:58, July 23, 2012 (UTC) (lol she was talking to Falcon. XD) Adrianna snarled. "I was talking to THAT, you... Butt!" ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 15:00, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Lealia flew to the border. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 15:02, July 23, 2012 (UTC) (Zor's a bully. XD) Zor turned to Adrianna. "I will never hurt you, your strong like me. we must take over!" growled Zor, slamming Flacon on a rock.Silverstar 15:04, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Adrianna put her claws on Falcon's neck. "Your never going to the border!" she snarled. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 15:07, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Zor put his talon next to Adrianna's on Falcon's neck. "As long as we stand!" he added with a snarl.Silverstar 15:10, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Lealia saw her son through the mist. "Chrysanthos! Chrysanthos!" she shouted, trying to get his attention. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 15:40, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Adrinna started sinking her talons into Falcons throat... ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 16:18, July 23, 2012 (UTC) "Chrysanthos!' she kept screaming. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 16:27, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Falcon coughed up blood, and then raked a talon across Adrianna's face. Zor snarled, and then knocked out Falcon with a large boulder.Silverstar 16:30, July 23, 2012 (UTC) (No one minds Lealia by the border :P) She wasn't sure if her son could hear her. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 16:32, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Adrianna shook her head, blood falling to the ground. "Hey! It's Lealia!" Adrinna hissed. " And she's calling to her son!" ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 16:54, July 23, 2012 (UTC) "(beep!)It Chrysanthos! Turn the (beep!) around!" she shouted. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 17:16, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Adrianna lunged at Lealia.... ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 17:18, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Lealia dodged her attack. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 17:20, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Zor lashed at Lealia's head.Silverstar 17:59, July 23, 2012 (UTC) (I guess Adrianna's element will be fire...) Adrianna scorched Lealia with fire. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 18:01, July 23, 2012 (UTC) (Zor just does whatever he's got. XD) Zor ordered Boulders from the ground, and they rained down on Lealia.Silverstar 18:03, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Chrysanthos' head swung around as he noticed his mother being attacked. He dove into the Dark Caverns and dragged her back out. No dark caverns dragon could pass through the barrier. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 18:05, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Adrianna hissed with annoyance. (reminds me, I'm going to make a new DF cat that is actually evil... XD) ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 18:06, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Zor snarled. "You weren't welcome here anyway!" he hissed. Zor turned to Adrianna. "We have to destry to Tribes!" he growled to her.Silverstar 18:08, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Laelia folded down all of the top feathers of her wing except for the middle one. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 18:10, July 23, 2012 (UTC) "We won't stop until they are destroyed!" Adrianna snarled. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 18:13, July 23, 2012 (UTC) (RP continued for Laelia in SS RP) ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 18:15, July 23, 2012 (UTC) (Azora) I was in the living world now, just as a shadow of a ghost. I called to the other dragons of the dark caverns, "The living world, it's open!" Prickle! 21:11, August 15, 2012 (UTC) I shouted even louder. Prickle! 21:24, August 16, 2012 (UTC) Adrianna hissed. "Yes, now we can take control." she hissed. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 21:29, August 16, 2012 (UTC) I smiled, showing my teeth. The world would be in kaos, then I could take over easily. Prickle! 21:33, August 16, 2012 (UTC) "Laelia! Laelia!" called a handsome red and black amphitere. His name was Adonis, he was still alive, but came down here to search for his mate. Some of the evil she-dragons turned their heads to look at him. Some of them even blushed a little when they saw him. He swiftly flew through the caverns searching for his mate. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 21:55, August 16, 2012 (UTC) "You want to rule the world?" I hissed at the dragons, some began to rise. Prickle! 21:58, August 16, 2012 (UTC) Adonis couldn't find his mate. "(Beep!)it!" he shouted. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 22:13, August 16, 2012 (UTC) (XD Isn't Laelia in the good place now?) Prickle! 22:14, August 16, 2012 (UTC) (Yeah, he dosen't know that though) He landed and coiled his body around a rock so he wouldn't touch the ground. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 22:18, August 16, 2012 (UTC) "Are you okay. sir?" Izik asked the dragon that was curled up arond a rock. It looked really funny and wierd. Prickle! 22:33, August 16, 2012 (UTC) "Yeah, I'm fine, kid," Adonis replied. "Have you seen a gold she dragon around here with silver eyes?" ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 22:36, August 16, 2012 (UTC) "With a nice voice?" Izik asked. "She went that way," He pointed to the border of mist and light. Prickle! 22:40, August 16, 2012 (UTC) "Thanks," he replied. He flew towards the barrier, but could not pass through. He fell with a thud onto the ground. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 22:42, August 16, 2012 (UTC) "Wait for me!" Izik flapped his wings feebly and reached where the dragon had fell. "Hi, again, you do know that it's pretty much impossible to pass. If it weren't all the dragons on that side would be dead cause we'd kill 'em all." Prickle! 22:46, August 16, 2012 (UTC) "Yeahh, but I'm not like the rest of you sadistic, evil ******s," replied Adonis. He spread his wings. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 22:54, August 16, 2012 (UTC) "I'm not either. I was so young when I came I got to chose where I got to go and I went here," Izik murmured, his eyes clouding with grief. Prickle! 23:21, August 16, 2012 (UTC) "Why would you choose here?" he asked. "It's a dark hole in the ground." ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 23:24, August 16, 2012 (UTC) "Yeah, but here there was a dragon saying nice things to me and telling me that it was all deciving. She told me that this place was full of wonderful beautiful things here, I just couldn't see it until I passed through." Izik explained, sadly. Prickle! 23:28, August 16, 2012 (UTC) Adonis narrowed his eyes. "Are you trying to trick me or somthing, kid?" he said. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 23:31, August 16, 2012 (UTC) "No, why would I do that? Why would I be evil if I was just a few days old?" Izik said, trying to make the dragon believe. Prickle! 23:36, August 16, 2012 (UTC) "I don't know, but I don't trust Dark Caverns dragons," he replied. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 23:38, August 16, 2012 (UTC) "I tried my whole time I was here to get across. I guess I gave up..." Izik muttered, ignoring the dragon. Prickle! 23:42, August 16, 2012 (UTC) "Yeah, well I'm going to try the entrance from the living world, you can come if you want," replied Adonis. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 23:44, August 16, 2012 (UTC) Izik nodded eagerly. Prickle! 23:46, August 16, 2012 (UTC) He flew out of the caverns. (RP CONTINUED IN LD RP) ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 23:49, August 16, 2012 (UTC) Izik flew after the dragon with flailing wings. Suddenly a dragon swatted him out of the air. "AHH!" He yelped and fell to the ground, unconcious. Prickle! 23:54, August 16, 2012 (UTC) Izik woke to the yucky blackness of the Dark Caverns. He sighed. He had no idea where he was. Or where the older dragon was. He was alone. Sadness overwhelmed him and he tried to fly but his wing was bent in a crooked position. Prickle! 00:08, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Ianthe saw the little hatchling. She flew over to him. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 00:15, August 17, 2012 (UTC) A shadow covered the gloomy ground. Izik looked up, weary of whom he would meet. Prickle! 00:18, August 17, 2012 (UTC) "Are you O.K?" asked Ianthe. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 00:19, August 17, 2012 (UTC) "I'm okay!" Izik mumbled, avioding eye contact. Prickle! 00:24, August 17, 2012 (UTC) "Dude, it's O.K, I'm not going to hurt you," she replied. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 00:29, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Adrianna flew in the shadows. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 00:30, August 17, 2012 (UTC) "Who are you? Are you like me?" Izik asked, looked up. Prickle! 00:33, August 17, 2012 (UTC) "I'm Ianthe, and I'm stuck here because I tried to murder my evil sister," she replied. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 00:35, August 17, 2012 (UTC) "Hmm, not really like me, but sorta. So it your evil sister here?" Izik asked. He wanted to stick with Lanthe until his wing healed. She was nice. Prickle! 00:38, August 17, 2012 (UTC) "No, she is still alive. And she isn't really my sister. Her parents abandoned her, so my mother took her in. She was always mean to us and my real sister," she said. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 00:40, August 17, 2012 (UTC) "I was decived and decided to come here. I was only a few days old! I wanted to get out my whole life here and I finally met somebody who knew how but some dragon hit me out of the air and I landed here," Izik explained. Prickle! 00:44, August 17, 2012 (UTC) "Wow, that sucks," she replied. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 00:46, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Izik nodded and flailed his good wing. "I learned to fly here and I'm all over the place. Oh, did I mention I broke my wing?" Prickle! 00:47, August 17, 2012 (UTC) "I can help you treat that," she said. "Follow me." She started to walk away. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 00:48, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Xenephon looked at the leaving dragon... [[User talk:Silverfang of ThunderClan|'Silverfang✨"I have a challenge for you, Blueheart,"✨']] 03:20, October 19, 2012 (UTC) Category:Fanclan Category:Fanfiction Category:Roleplay Category:Dragon Groups Category:Fanclan Category:Fanfiction Category:Roleplay Category:Dragon Groups Category:Fanclan Category:Fanfiction Category:Roleplay Category:Dragon Groups Category:Fanclan Category:Fanfiction Category:Roleplay Category:Dragon Groups Category:Fanclan Category:Fanfiction Category:Roleplay Category:Dragon Groups Category:Fanclan Category:Fanfiction Category:Roleplay Category:Dragon Groups Category:Fanclan Category:Fanfiction Category:Roleplay Category:Dragon Groups Category:Fanclan Category:Fanfiction Category:Roleplay Category:Dragon Groups